Blog użytkownika:1471/KusoWyżalenia 6 - drinking is good for you
UWAGA: KONTROWERSYJNE I OBRAŹLIWE TEKSTY. ZA WSZELKIE URAZY PRZEPRASZAMY I DAJEMY NUMER NA POLICJE ŻEBY TO ZGŁOSIĆ: 997 Vodka! You are feeling stronger! Coraz sławniejsza się ta seria robi. Będzie tego DUŻO i CZĘSTO. Nabijam sobie tym osiągnięcia, więc mam cel ;) Czytając bloga rozkoszujcie się tą piękną muzyką obok.thumb|right|335 px|muza #1 Dziś o: *vodce *radiu Ma(w)ryja *marihuanie Zaczynajmy! thumb|right|335 px|muza #2Vodka, mieszana wody z alkoholem za 29,99 mocny napój alkoholowy, 35-45% alk. Chyba że ktoś jest Polakiem, ew. Ruskiem, to wtedy to go to nie rusza. Po wypiciu 0,5l wódki do krwi dostaje się ok. 200 ml alkoholu. Teorytecznie jest to dawka śmiertelna. Teoretycznie. Teraz inna kwestia: Wiecie jak w Hiszpanii robią drinki? Zamiast klasycznej, polskiej wódki z sokiem, oni robią PIWO z sokiem! To ma 2-3% alkoholu.. żeby dostać tym tyle alku co po połówce wódki było by trzeba gibnąć 20 litrów. Najlepsze jest to, że Hiszpanie potrafią się tym schlać... ciekawe jak... w krajach Europy Zachodniej nawet ja moge mieć mocną głowę... u nich pewnie jak wychodzą na piwo to piją tylko jedno :D a nie tak jak Polacy siedem. Bynajmniej więcej palą. AND YOU WILL FEEL AWESOME! Czym jest Radio Ma(w)ryja? To radio katolickie, prowadzone przez Tadeusza Rydzyka. Uczy nas ono m.in. tego, by nie przejmować się pieniędzmi, że ważniejsze jest dobro w niebie, że Bóg prowadzi do zbawienia. Uczy nas też wiary i oddawania emeryturek. Sam Ojciec Dyrektor Ks. dr. hab. Tadeusz Rydzyk jeździ mercem za 500.000 zł. Bo ważniejsze jest dobro w niebie. Niektóre tezy Radia Maryja są kontrowersyjne, typu wypowiedź: Woodstock jest dla je**** szatanów! Wiecie jak te bachory tam przeklinają? Audycje nie są całodzienne. Link do strony radia sami sobie znajdźcie, mi się nie chce. Marihuana... ja ja ja ja... Czysta marihuana ma szkodliwość zbliżoną do papierosa... ale jest nielegalna ze względu na silne uzależnianie oraz dziwny efekt uboczny . Wywołuje w ludziach spokój, zadowolenie, uczucie radości... i raka płuc. Ale to już nie jest ważne. Sam nie palę, i nie wiem czy kiedyś zapalę, pewnie się zdarzy (jak każdemu w sumie). Moim zdaniem marihuana jest czymś dla ludzi, i jestem za legalizacją. Cytaty o marihuanie: Żeby to brać to trzeba być qmatym, bo za posiadanie można iść za kraty, joł joł, ziom, obczaj to... ~Hemp Gru Musimy chronić nasze dzieci przed marihuaną, więc zwiększymy karę za posiadanie do 12 lat (...) wsadźmy biorących do więzienia ~Zbigniew Ziobro czea... ea... walczy... yyy.. walczyć z... maryhuaną... bo maryhuana jest... yyy.. zua ~Jarosław Kaczyński a czy marihuana jest z konopii???? ~Donald Tusk Marihuana jest zła i tyle! Jest zła bo źle działa na ludzi! ~Jakaś tam baba z TeFałEnu (TVN)thumb|marihuana ... no tak ... żyjemy w wolnym kraju, a za 10 gram czegoś zielonego można iść na 10 lat za kraty. BRAWO, PANIE TÓSK. ŻONDZI PAN NJESAMOWIĆE. Marihuana używana jest zwykle przez osoby w wieku od 13 do 19 lat (gimbo-gówniarzo-idioci), oraz od 35 do 47 (raperzy-wielcenarkomani). Rzadziej przez osoby w wieku 78-83, ze względu iż większość osób w tym wieku po prostu umiera. To chyba ma sens. Marihuana jest też stosowana w medycynie. Już widzę tego gościa na wózku szpitalnym "jaaa... mam raka... i zara umre... ale faza... lol" To co, buch na uspokojenie? NIEEEEE, KU**A! Pytanie do bloga by: Meika-Chan fajną masz klasę O_o Wiem, jest zarąbista. Pozdrawiam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach